neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Rito Revolto
Rito Revolto is a fictional character from the American television series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as the sequel program Power Rangers Zeo. The idiotic skeleton-like brother of Rita Repulsa, brother-in-law of Lord Zedd, and son of Master Vile, Rito is based on the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger villain, Gashadokuro. He is initially a humorous but powerful enemy but quickly becomes nothing more than a comical villain. Rito loved goofing around as much as being evil, and his presence greatly irritated Lord Zedd, especially his habit of referring to him as "Ed". During Zeo, he became a comic foil for the protagonists, attempting, and failing, to conquer Earth with the help of Goldar. Revolto's body actor was Danny Wayne Stallcup, and his voice was performed by the late Bob Papenbrook. Character history Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Arriving on the moon shortly after Rita's wedding to Lord Zedd (who was now his brother-in-law), Rito led a group of monsters into an ambush that would result in the successful destruction of the Power Rangers' original dinosaur powers as well as their Thunderzords. As a wedding present to his sister and Zedd, Rito had brought a large group of eggs that hatched into a flock of Tenga Warriors, bird-like creatures that would replace the Putty Patrollers as Lord Zedd's grunts. He also brought an egg that would hatch a Vampirus monster. When the Rangers returned at full power with their new Ninjazords, Rito battled them again but was quickly beaten by the Ninja Megafalconzord, no match for the Zord's power. Despite his loss, Rito stayed with Zedd and Rita to help out in their conquest of Earth. He would often fight alongside Goldar. In Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Goldar and Rito planted a bomb outside of the Command Center, but it was defused by Alpha 5. The two were then given a map of the Command Centers Basement (that Zedd found) and attempted to blow it up. During this mini-series, Rito finally beat the Power Rangers by helping destroy their Ninja Power Coins. The bomb went off, and the Command Center exploded. During the chaos, Rito stole the ZEO crystal with the help of Goldar. In Power Rangers Zeo Rito and Goldar wandered about through Angel Grove devoid of their memories (and Goldar also lost his wings). They soon encountered Bulk and Skull and agreed to become their servants in exchange for shelter, but they were eventually located by Zedd and Rita, who restored their memories (and Goldar's wings). Rito rejoined his sister and brother-in-law, and assisted them as they plotted to destroy the Machine Empire. Rito was last seen with Zedd and Rita in their motorhome right after destroying the Royal House of Gadgetry. He was not present for either Dark Specter's conference on the Cimmerian Planet nor Zedd and Rita's conquest of the Vica Galaxy where both of which were seen during Countdown to Destruction, the finale of Power Rangers In Space. See also Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Television supervillains Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional sword fighters Category:Kaiju Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1995